


My First Memory

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A true story about meeting a friend. Written a couple of weeks ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My First Memory

About 5 - 6 years of age in summer school, met a girl with Down Syndrome, fought over a book.

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

Then became friends and still are friends today. See each other about once a year.


End file.
